Los tres estados de Malfoy
by Allyselle
Summary: Una fiesta de navidad en Hogwarts revelará una faceta de Draco que ni él mismo conocía. Cuando el Draco ebrio lo meta en problemas, el Draco con resaca ideará un plan para reparar el daño. El Draco sobrio no es muy bueno siguiendo guiones. ¿Y quién lo diría? La debilidad de los tres es el mismo chico de ojos verdes. Si te juntas con leones, aprendes a rugir. ¿O no?


**Disclaimer:** Draco, Harry y sus amigos pertenecen al mágico mundo creado por J. K., yo sólo doy gracias a Merlín por la increíble imaginación de esta mujer y los tomo prestados con fines recreativos.

 **Notas de la autora:** he vuelto. Y más pronto de lo que creí. Mi último fic ha recibido mucho amor y eso me inspiró a trabajar un par de ideas más. Este en particular fue inspirado por la canción "Gorgeous" de Taylor Swift (qué raro), pero no lo trabajé como songfic porque la idea cambió a medida que escribía y salió este one-shot. Es una especie de regalo para quienes me apoyaron en el fic anterior. Algo más ligero con un toque de humor, espero que lo disfruten. Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Los tres estados de Malfoy**

 **1\. Ebrio**

-¿Qué haces ahí, Malfoy? –el rubio abrió los ojos. Una imponente figura borrosa se alzaba frente a él.

-Esa es una pregunta muy amplia. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Aquí en el espacio? ¿Aquí en el mundo? ¿Cuál es mi propósito?

-De acuerdo… seré más específico. ¿Qué haces ahí en el suelo? -¿quién estaba en el suelo?, se le antojó preguntar. Pero dado que Potter no era un gigante y había algo frío y duro bajo él, supuso que la respuesta era obvia.

-Estoy acostado en el suelo –replicó con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué estás parado ahí?

-Iba hacia mi sala común.

-Ahí tienes.

-No estás nada cerca de tu sala común –contradijo. Draco ladeó la cabeza, apartando algunos mechones platinados que cortaban el rostro de Potter sobre él.

Mmm… el rostro de Potter sobre él…

-¿Y ahora por qué sonríes?

-Estás muy alto, Potter.

-Estás en el suelo… y al parecer demasiado ebrio para que te importe.

-Yo no… no estoy ebrio.

-¿Ah, no?

-No –afirmó, contundente- yo sabría si estoy ebrio –y se sentía maravilloso.

Bueno, el suelo estaba algo frío… y las paredes ondulaban un poco… pero por lo demás, estaba como siempre.

-¿Cuánto tomaste?

-No conté mis tragos –dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Pues debiste –Draco chasqueó la lengua. O al menos lo intentó, pero había demasiada saliva en su boca y terminó tosiendo un poco.

-Deber, deber, deber. Odio esa palabra. Deberías hacer esto, deberías hacer lo otro… ¿sabes qué, Potter? No quiero. No quiero –repitió, alargando las silabas- a partir de hoy, el deber me lo voy a pasar por…

-Ya. Creo que entendí –interrumpió, haciendo una mueca. O eso parecía. Quizás el pobre Potter estaba estreñido.

-No tengo ciruelas.

-¿Qué?

-Pero mi abuelo hablaba de una poción que… ah. Ya estaba loco el viejo –y se echó a reír, recordando las últimas semanas del abuelo Abraxas, cuando le confiscaron la varita y el hombre siguió complicándoles la vida- los viejos son como los niños. No les das más postre y ¡boom! explota el candelabro familiar.

-Ya veo. Quizás deberías retomar tu camino hacia tu sala común.

-Quizás deberías retomar tu camino –se mofó- ¿por qué tan serio?

-Siempre hablo así.

-Y eso es un problema.

-A ver, dime, ¿por qué es un problema? –preguntó, como quien pregunta a un niño porqué se comió un trozo de crayón.

-Me hablas como si fuera un niño… y no… no lo soy. Y hablas tan pod... políd... po-lí-ti-ca-men-te correcto, tan grave y tan… tú.

-Qué precisión, Malfoy –dijo llevándose una mano hacia la cara.

Potter se levantó los lentes, masajeando sus ojos. Draco necesitaba mostrarle lo importante de su argumento, así que hizo palanca con sus manos y se sentó. Las paredes se sacudieron un poco, pero el piso siguió siendo seguro.

-¡Ese es otro problema! ¿Por qué siempre tan formal? Tú Malfoy, yo Potter –se detuvo, llevándose una mano a la quijada con profunda concentración- creo que lo dije mal. No importa –movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Lo que fue una mala idea, porque era como si su cráneo fuera una pecera y el agua se movió demasiado rápido, desorientando a los pececitos- no somos unos extraños. No tiene sentido que vengas con tu cara seria y me hables así. Malfoy es mi padre y Potter era… Potter es un señor y tú no eres un señor. Así que… yo Draco, y tú Harry. ¡Eh! Lo dije bien.

-Estás muy hablador.

-Siempre lo soy. Soy Draco Malfoy, el encantador de leones. Ellos obedecen a mi dulce voz –Harry negó, viendo a ambos extremos del pasillo.

-¿Dónde están tus amigos? –esa era una excelente pregunta.

¿Dónde estaba el morenito y la chaparrita que siempre le acompañaban a todas partes? ¿…y el grandulón? Había otro tipo de aspecto enfermo… pero ese no era tanto su amigo.

Draco miró en todas direcciones con el dedo listo para apuntar a sus amigos, pero en ese pasillo sólo estaban ellos dos.

-Tú eres mi amigo –respondió finalmente.

-Sí, lo soy. Pero hablaba de tus amigos Slytherin –explicó, empujando los lentes por el puente de la nariz. ¿Estaba nervioso por algo?

-No están.

-Obviamente no –Harry negó- mira Malfoy, ya me iba, pero puedo…

-Soy Draco –corrigió.

-De acuerdo. Draco –acentuó exageradamente el nombre- tienes que ir a tu sala común.

-Y de nuevo con eso. ¿Por qué eres tan serio y correcto y formal? Nunca dices groserías. No me importaría que te pongas grosero –su pecho se sacudió con una risotada inestable- venga, Harrrrry. Quiero que seas irrespetuoso y muy soez conmigo –la expresión del Gryffindor era todo un obsequio para el ánimo relajado del rubio. Tenía los ojos verdes muy abiertos y la boca… mmm.

-No entiendo cómo llegamos a… -Harry carraspeó- no sé de qué hablas. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer saber, pero… ven, te ayudaré a ponerte de pie –Draco tomó su mano de inmediato. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sí la primera vez que no le importaba lo que sentía al hacerlo. La mano de Harry era más suave de lo que esperaba y tenía un agarre firme que desapareció muy pronto. Draco trastabilló hasta que una oportuna pared lo sostuvo. Dios bendijera a quien inventó las paredes- ¿puedes caminar? –preguntó el chico a unos pasos de él.

-Claro. Aprendí cuando niño. ¿Y tú?

-También, Ma… Draco –contestó, tras un suspiro.

-¡Vaya! Tenemos tanto en común.

-Supongo… ¿por qué no intentas caminar un poco?

-En un momento.

-¿Qué esperas?

-Que los muros dejen de dar vueltas a mi alrededor. ¿Podrías detenerlos?

-Yo no… no soy quien hace que se muevan –dijo tras otro suspiro. Harry estaba muy suspirador esa noche.

-¿En serio? Juraría que sí. Es un truco impresionante, pero empieza a… marearme.

-Cierra los ojos un momento, tal vez sirva –Draco obedeció, pero el movimiento de vaivén sólo empeoró.

-No… sigue. Creo que voy a…

-Por Merlín… -oh. Sólo era un eructo.

-No sé por qué Blaise se fue sin mí –dijo tras lamer sus labios, intentando no salivar.

-Tal vez lo encuentres desmayado en el camino –sugirió.

-No… él es tan serio y… sensato… y hay una voz en mi cabeza que tiene su voz y me regaña cuando me estoy divirtiendo.

-Qué casualidad –dijo con una sonrisa renuente- yo tengo una que suena exactamente como Hermione.

-Blaise. Hermione. Qué par de aburridos. Deberían soltarse el cabello un día y bailar.

-Ella lo hizo hoy, más o menos.

-¿En serio? ¿Y yo bailé con ella? –preguntó para cerciorarse. No con repulsión, sino con auténtica curiosidad. Había imágenes borrosas en su pecera… eh, cabeza.

-No, no bailaste con ella. ¿Lo habrías hecho?

-Por supuesto. También habría bailado contigo –y lo señaló. No comprendió porqué Harry ladeaba la cabeza.

-Bien… estás más ebrio de lo que pensé.

-Hablo en serio, Harrrry –reiteró- podríamos… podemos bailar algún día. Te dejaré que guíes, si te gusta más de esa forma –terminó con una risa ahogada, imaginándose todas las formas en que dejaría que ese Gryffindor…

-Sí, dudo que dijeras eso si estuvieras sobrio.

-Estoy bien. Te lo juro por los doce tragos que me bebí –tuvo que dejar de reír cuando el pasillo empezó a girar aún más rápido y su estómago hizo un movimiento que no fue nada gracioso.

-Muy amena la conversación, pero ya es tarde. Vamos, te ayudaré a llegar a tu sala común.

-Qué caballero –Harry dudó un momento, pero lo tomó del brazo izquierdo, colocándolo alrededor de sus hombros y posó la mano derecha en su cintura, dándole estabilidad-. Podríamos bailar ahora mismo. Pero algo lento, así no tienes que soltarme.

-Será para la próxima, Draco.

-Bien. ¿De verdad no movías las paredes? Eres un mago muy hábil, creo que eras tú –insistió, tras avanzar trabajosamente hasta las escaleras.

-De verdad. No era yo.

-Hubieras llevado el "sacudir tu mundo" a una forma muy literal –dijo entre risas.

-De nuevo, no sé si quiero saber de lo que hablas.

-Podrías nadar en mi cabeza ahora mismo…

-No volveré a dejarte beber tanto.

-Es algo divertido. Hay como hormiguitas en mi estómago y mi cabeza se mueve sola –rió, medio apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Y por eso recomiendan no exceder el consumo de alcohol –determinó en tono severo.

-No me regañes otra vez. Siempre eres tan serio conmigo… a veces siento que no me consideras tu amigo –Harry vaciló un momento, parecía estar buscando el camino más seguro y rápido hacia las mazmorras.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No sé. Te veo hablar con otros… otras personas… y te ríes más. Conmigo no es así.

-No, sólo estudio unas tres horas al día contigo –dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos puso juntos Sluggur… Slugg… Sluggie? Tuvimos que cambiar de silla porque nuestros codos chocaban al escribir.

Draco podía tener una pecera en la cabeza y una colonia de hormigas en el estómago, pero eso lo recordaba perfectamente.

Primera semana de clases, segundo día. Clase de pociones. Había algunas mesas vacías y el profesor decidió que sería buena idea hacer parejas de distintas casas. Y desde entonces tuvieron que trabajar juntos. Empezó como una especie de condena, con silencios incomodos y palabras justas sin contacto visual. Pero poco a poco se fueron adaptando, estudiando en periodos libres y debatiendo de temas muy lejanos a las pociones.

-Creo que hasta entonces me di cuenta de que eres zurdo –añadió Harry- por un momento creí que lo hacías por molestar.

-¿Escribir con la izquierda solo para incordiarte? Nunca se me había ocurrido.

-Y luego todos los profesores creyendo que era una idea genial.

-Me obligaron a trabajar con Hufflepuffs.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste a eso, Draco? –preguntó con ironía.

-Cuando terminaba una de esas clases, iba al baño, me miraba al espejo y me recordaba lo malito que soy.

-Lo malito que eres –repitió, con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Exacto. No puedo deshonrar a mis ancestros siendo un tipo amable.

-Pues has mejorado mucho conmigo este año.

-Me gusta ser tu amigo –compartió, apretándole flojamente el hombro.

-Es agradable que lo digas. Aunque estés ebrio.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, los ebrios y los condenados siempre dicen la verdad.

-Los ebrios y los niños –corrigió.

-Los niños no tienen nada importante sobre lo que mentir. Los condenados dicen la verdad porque no tienen nada que perder.

-Jamás lo habría visto así…

-Eres muy fuerte, Harry… bendito quidditch –alabó, después de que el chico los mantuviera en pie tras un paso en falso del Slytherin.

-Es increíble, pero eres más parlanchín estando ebrio. Debimos emborracharte hace años.

-Demonios que sí. Me habrías abrazado hace años –Harry reacomodó su agarre, concentrado en las gradas frente a él.

-Estás diciendo muchas incoherencias.

-Hueles muy bien –informó, sin notar que corroboraba la aseveración de su compañero- como a… perfume caro y a… macho –Harry se rió a carcajadas, deteniendo su andar mientras se acomodaba los lentes- tienes una risa hermosa –agregó, cuidándose de cerrar bien la boca para no babear.

-Draco, estás muy ebrio. Deberías callarte, ¿quieres?

-¿Pero puedo seguir olfateándote?

-Sobre lo que dije antes, olvídalo. Te prefiero sobrio, eres más… contenido.

-Soy más estirado, dilo. ¿Cómo sabes que no pienso siempre todas estas cosas, solo que no las digo?

-Es bueno pensar antes de hablar –aconsejó, ayudándolo a pasar por un tapiz en el rellano de las escaleras- ahora has dicho muchas cosas que lamentarás cuando estés sobrio. Si es que las recuerdas, claro.

-¿Cómo que me gusta tu olor?

-Exacto –la luz de una farola iluminó a medias el rostro de Harry, pero fue lo suficiente para poner en evidencia un sonrojo.

-Pero es que de verdad es un buen olor…

-Realmente deberías callarte, para… ya sabes, conservar algo de dignidad.

-No me importaría perderla toda contigo –aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Y a eso me refería. Más cosas que te van a atormentar cuando te pase la borrachera.

-O tal vez voy a seguir queriendo bailar contigo –Harry sujetó con firmeza su cadera, impidiéndole tropezar consigo mismo. Podía imaginar otros escenarios en que el moreno lo apretara de esa forma…

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Es lindo que lo dudes.

-¿Por qué…?

-Tormento, tormento, tormento. ¿Por qué no me llevas a…? –Draco se mordió el labio y se quedó viendo el piso de piedra lisa. Era raro que a medida que se acercaban a las mazmorras hiciera más calor.

-¿A dónde? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? –preguntó de inmediato, preocupado.

-No… la sala común está bien.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

 _"_ _¿Por qué no me llevas a una de esas aulas oscuras y de verdad sacudes mi mundo? Entre otras cosas"_

Draco negó.

-No… no estoy lo suficientemente ebrio para decirlo.

-Vaya. Me alegra comprobar que aun tienes algunos… límites.

-Los límites son malos… cuando te separan de algo que… anhelas.

-¿Ahora te vas a poner filosófico?

-Es eso o meloso…

-¿Qué? –Draco estaba bastante seguro de no haber sido el causante de que Harry se tambaleara.

-¿Por qué no estás ebrio?

-Alguien tenía que vigilar a los demás.

-¿Así que te quedaste parado viendo cómo nos divertíamos? –bajaron otro nivel de escaleras. Aun con el agua burbujeante en su cabeza, sabía que sin Harry probablemente se habría partido el cuello hace varios pisos.

-Algunos dieron un espectáculo algo lamentable, de hecho.

-¿En serio? Yo gané en el bingo y en varias rondas de snap.

-Podrías haber ganado en el juego de la bebida, pero creo que es mejor que no participaras, o habría tenido que levitarte a la enfermería.

-O me hubieras llevado en tus brazos –vaya. Eso sí que le apetecía. Aunque hubiera estado desmayado para verlo, así que se habría perdido de ello.

-Ya llegamos –Draco enfocó la mirada en su entorno, abandonando con pesar la privilegiada vista del perfil del héroe del mundo mágico.

Se encontraban frente al trozo de pared que llevaba a su sala común. ¿Cuál era la jodida clave?

-A ver… astuto como serpiente, ligero como… no, no. No era eso. Astuto como sepiente… dije sepiente –repitió, casi doblándose de la risa- vamos de nuevo. Astuto como serpiente, libre como codorniz –ante la ridícula frase, algunos ladrillos comenzaron a removerse, formando un hueco cada vez más grande en la pared- detesto esas contraseñas tan largas.

-Buenas noches, Draco.

-¿No vas a entrar conmigo?

-¿A la sala común de Slytherin? Creo que no.

-Me gusta ese tono, Harry. Sarcástico e impertinente. Eres como un niño malo que pide corrección. Y yo podría…

-Tú vas a ir a tu habitación y dormirás con la poca dignidad que aun te queda –ordenó.

Mmm… recibir órdenes de Potter…

-Lo que digas.

-De verdad que mañana querrás lanzarte un _obliviate._

-O haré un _accio_ y te atraeré hacia mí –las hormigas en su estómago apoyaron esa opción.

-Apuesto por el _obliviate_ –Harry liberó su cintura, pero a Draco le enseñaron a ser agradecido cuando alguien era atento. Así que Draco se inclinó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Finalmente se alejó de un aturdido Harry y le sonrió, caminando hacia atrás.

-Mi héroe… gracias por traerme, pero todavía me debes un baile.

La imagen de Harry antes de que la pared volviera a su sitio, era la ilustración perfecta del asombro y la confusión. Que de alguna forma eso lo hiciera aún más atractivo, Draco sólo podía achacárselo al alcohol.

* * *

 **2\. Con resaca**

-Draco Lucius Malfoy –cada silaba de su nombre sonó como un martilleo- ¿Qué diría tu padre si supiera que su primogénito y único heredero despierta de su borrachera a media sala común? –la primera reacción de Draco fue girarse para ignorar la voz, pero su aturdido cerebro olvidó que se encontraba en un sillón y se fue de cara al piso- oh, estrellita. Qué cruel despertar –respondió con un gruñido, luchando por incorporarse.

Si la noche anterior había sentido que sus extremidades eran de goma, en ese momento se habían convertido en bloques de concreto.

-Me levanté a hacer mi rutina diaria de ejercicios, solo para encontrar al honorable príncipe de Slytherin durmiendo la borrachera en un sillón de la sala común. ¡Un sillón indigno, por Merlín! Y pensé… ¿llegó tan ebrio que no consiguió ubicar su habitación o algo terrible pasó en el dormitorio de los chicos?

-Vete a hacer tus malditos ejercicios –escupió cada palabra, sintiendo la garganta rasposa.

-Ya lo hice. Volví y seguías ahí.

-Pues vete de nuevo –farfulló, por fin sentándose con la espalda apoyada en el sillón.

-Como prefecta de Slytherin debo imponer orden y cerciorarme del bienestar de mis compañeros.

-Eres una patada en…

-Cuidado, puedo quitarte puntos por lenguaje soez.

Soez… ¿por qué sentía que esa palabra debería recordarle algo?

-¿Por qué no dormiste en tu habitación?

-¿Por qué no vas y lo averiguas?

-¡Ajá! ¿Pasó algo asqueroso ahí, verdad? –saltó de inmediato, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. Draco deseó que la chica pudiera alegrarse en silencio- sólo me acerqué a la puerta y sentí un… olor terrible. ¿No murió nadie, verdad?

-Claro que no.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé. Cuando vine… ya era tarde. Blaise no estaba. Greg parecía desmayado en su cama y Theo dormía en su propio vomito. O eso espero. Si era el de alguien más eso llevaría el factor asqueroso al siguiente nivel.

-¿Blaise no durmió en Slytherin?

-No lo sé –separó exageradamente cada palabra- no soy su niñera.

-Es obvio, si ni siquiera puedes cuidarte a ti mismo.

-Daph, si quisiera un regaño iría a buscar a Slughorn. ¿Puedes tratar de ser una chica de tu edad por una vez?

-No tengo poción para la resaca –Draco gimió, abatido- y dudo que tengas la claridad mental para prepararla por ti mismo.

-¿Esta es tu noción de diversión, Daph? ¿Ver cómo el resto del mundo es miserable?

-No, pero se acerca bastante –el chico dejó de sostener su cabeza y parpadeó con fuerza, intentando espantar el dolor punzante en su cráneo- lo de anoche si fue divertido. Todos descontrolados y salvajes por causa de un líquido con las propiedades adecuadas. Es increíble lo eficaz que es el alcohol para disminuir inhibiciones e inducir comportamiento denigrante en mujeres, así como nociones de superioridad en los hombres –Daphne se ajustó los lentes. De nuevo, Draco tuvo la sensación de que ese gesto le recordaba algo…

-Precisamente por esa forma de… tratar a los demás, es que nadie te invitó un trago.

-La bebida era gratis. Y tomé uno por convención social, aunque se escapa de mi comprensión porque la mayoría encuentra placer al ingerirlas.

-¿Sabes si Pansy está bien?

-La dejé en el baño, suplicándole a todas las deidades que podía recordar.

-Eres insufrible. ¿Te lo han dicho?

-Menos veces que a ti –a pesar de todo, Draco sonrió. Pésima idea, porque fue como si un hipogrifo muy agresivo le arañara el cerebro- si no sabías cómo llegaron tus inseparables compinches, ¿cómo regresaste tú?

-Creo que alguien me acompañó… ¿tú no viste…?

-Estrellita, tú no eres el centro del universo. Había muchos idiotas a los que ver y menospreciar.

-De verdad eres un encanto de mujer –dijo con su tono sarcástico más afilado.

-¿No recuerdas como volviste?

-Recuerdo haber salido tropezando del gran comedor y…

 _Caminaba sosteniéndose de la pared con sus pies obedeciendo órdenes de alguien que no era él. Se detuvo en el pasillo antes de llegar a las escaleras. La luz de la pequeña farola era inusualmente brillante y las paredes de piedra cambiaban de lugar a un ritmo constante, cada vez más rápido. Intentó aferrarse a la pared, pero el bamboleo incesante de los muros le impidió mantenerse en pie… El piso estaba polvoso y frío… podría hacer ángeles de polvo… ¿y si soplaba saldría humito? Se quedó viendo el techo, pero también se movía y cerró los ojos, imaginando que iba en una nube… surcaba los cielos y pequeñas snitches revoloteaban junto a él. Un corcel galopaba en el aire y…_

 _-¿Qué haces ahí, Malfoy?_

-No.

-¿No, qué? –por fin consiguió enfocar a Daphne. Su compañera vestía una túnica turquesa holgada y de su cabello caían algunas gotas traslucidas. Debía haber salido al exterior.

-Creo que… no. No estoy seguro de… -un ahogado ¡pop! cortó su balbuceo.

Un elfo domestico había aparecido frente a la chimenea. Llevaba un gorro de lana verde y una chaquetita de punto. Se inclinó ante ambos y avanzó hacia él.

-Señor Malfoy –le entregó una cajita en medio de un atónito silencio. Era parte del deber de los elfos jamás dejarse ver- señorita –volvió a hacer una reverencia hacia Daphne y desapareció.

-¿Desde cuándo los elfos domésticos entregan la correspondencia? ¿Qué te trajo?

La cajita era sencilla, pequeña y alargada. No tenía tarjeta o escritura encima, así que debía de haberla enviado alguien dentro del colegio… con el mal presentimiento intensificando los pinchazos de su migraña, Draco quitó la tapa. Una nota doblada cubría una botella de líquido morado.

 _"_ _Tal vez la necesites esta mañana. Úsala con discreción._

 _H."_

Quitó el corcho con cuidado. La poción olía a uvas.

-¿Eso es…? –antes de que Daphne pudiera terminar o peor, sugerir confiscar el contenido, Draco bebió de un trago la poción.

-Esto es salvación en un frasco –dijo con una sonrisa, sintiendo como sus músculos tensos se iban aflojando y el violento hipogrifo se convertía en un adorable periquito.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste hace rato? Ahora sí que se me antoja ser una chica de tu edad. Y quiero saber quién te envió eso. ¿Tienes algún amor secreto, estrellita?

-Deja de decirme así –reclamó, con su recuperado tono de voz.

-Draco, realmente estoy intrigada.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo hablaré contigo?

-Bueno, tu mejor amigo sigue perdido. Y tu mejor amiga probablemente esté desmayada con la cabeza en el inodoro.

-Nunca tengas hijos, Daphne.

-Ahora no se trata de mí.

-Creo que… -pero no pudo finalizar. Porque a medida que sus ojos dejaban de escocer y su mente se agilizaba, también regresaban los recuerdos de la noche anterior…- oh. Mierda.

-Te perdonaré eso. Sólo porque pareces tener algo muy escabroso qué contar.

-No, no, no, no… -pidió, golpeándose la frente.

 _"_ _Quiero que seas irrespetuoso y muy soez conmigo"_

 _"_ _También habría bailado contigo… Te dejaré que guíes, si te gusta más de esa forma"_

 _"_ _Podríamos bailar ahora mismo. Pero algo lento, así no tienes que soltarme"_

 _"_ _Hueles muy bien… como a… perfume caro y a… macho"_

 _"_ _Eres como un niño malo que pide corrección. Y yo podría…"_

 _"_ _Mi héroe… gracias por traerme, pero todavía me debes un baile"_

-Soy un maldito idiota.

-¿Acaso eso que tomaste era Veritaserum?

-No fastidies, Greengrass.

-Draco –insistió, levantándose del sillón y arrodillándose a su lado, un gesto que tomó desprevenido al chico- sé que no tengo… antecedentes en esto, pero es obvio que algo te preocupa. Quizás pueda ayudarte.

-Creo que hice algo muy estúpido anoche y temo no poder repararlo.

-Necesito saber más que eso.

-¿Sabes? No importa. No comprometí la integridad de la casa de Slytherin. Es solo un lío personal que…

-No me burlaré de ti ni se lo diré a nadie, Draco. Entiendo que prefieras hablarlo con alguien más, pero… aquí estoy si me necesitas. Sólo como Daphne, no como prefecta –le sonrió con un tinte de timidez, mientras le apretaba un poco el antebrazo.

Usualmente confiaba en Pansy para tener una "visión femenina" de sus problemas, pero dadas las condiciones actuales y la relación tensa que seguía manteniendo esta con Potter… quizás era mejor una opinión neutral. Y Daphne, tras sus ínfulas de erudita y cascarrabias, era una chica lista.

-Espera… de acuerdo –la detuvo, armándose del valor que le había sobrado estando ebrio- ayer por la noche… dije cosas un tanto inapropiadas a alguien.

-¿Coqueteaste con alguien? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

-El problema no es… lo que dije. Sino a quien se lo dije.

-No iré a colgar en el tablero de anuncios lo que digas, ¿sabes?

-Fue… Potter quien me acompañó después de la fiesta.

Por primera vez, Daphne lucía consternada. Mantenía la boca abierta, como si hubiera olvidado cómo articular palabra.

-¿Coqueteaste con Potter? –susurró y Draco cayó en cuenta que estaban sosteniendo esa conversación a media sala común.

-No directamente… no diría que… pero sí dije algunas cosas que… -carraspeó- cosas que no se le dicen a los amigos.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Algo sobre bailar y… sobre su olor.

-Ay, por Salazar.

-No entiendo qué pasó. Yo ni siquiera… no me gusta. Sólo somos amigos –Daphne sacudió la cabeza, parecía lista para ir a la carga tras el shock inicial.

-No me mientas. Y más importante, no te mientas, Draco. Se puede coquetear sólo porque sí. Lo sé, vi a muchos hacerlo anoche. Pero este asunto es distinto y creo que lo sabes. ¿Cómo reaccionó él?

-No dejaba de pedirme que me callara. Me dijo que me arrepentiría después y que estaba demasiado ebrio…

-Los ebrios y los condenados dicen la verdad –estableció, con gesto exasperado-. Él no estaba ebrio, Draco.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No tengo idea –dijo con voz cargada de impotencia- recién este año… hemos podido ser amigos. Y fue raro al principio. A veces todavía es un poco extraño y ahora… temo haberlo arruinado.

-Su relación siempre ha sido tensa, ¿verdad?

-Los primeros años, lo sabes bien.

-Todo el colegio lo sabe –señaló- ahora ya no discuten, pero dices que siempre hay algo de tensión…

-No es lo que estás pensando –masculló.

-Draco, no es nada malo. La tensión sexual a veces es obvia, pero a veces es producto de la resistencia de quienes la experimentan. Mientras más nieguen que existe, más poderosa será.

-¡Daphne!

-Sólo estoy diciendo, que quizás tu elevado consumo de alcohol provocó que ciertos deseos que reprimes salieran a la superficie.

-No estoy reprimiendo nada –rechazó.

-Puedes recurrir a la negación, pero ya lo he dicho. Esos… llamémoslos sentimientos, se irán acumulando hasta que te exigirán una vía de escape.

-No estoy seguro de querer seguir con esta conversación.

-Potter es muy guapo. No me mires así, sabes que me gusta observar a la gente. Y él en particular, tiene unos ojos hermosos, muy expresivos. Algunas chicas dirían que tiene la mezcla adecuada de timidez y confianza en sí mismo. No es tan alto, pero el quidditch puede hacer maravillas por el cuerpo de un hombre.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –inquirió con sospecha.

-Probaba algo. Quizás quieras mentirte, pero hay respuestas físicas que no puedes controlar. Y tus pupilas…

-¿Y si me ayudas en lugar de tratarme como a un gusarajo?

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Reducir los daños. Ya vienen las vacaciones de navidad y no quiero que esto quede así.

-Comprendo. Una explicación que evite que la amistad se torne incomoda –Draco asintió. Ahora si estaban en la misma página.

-Así es. Él mismo lo dijo, estaba muy ebrio. Le agradeceré por la poción y por acompañarme anoche, quizás también me disculpe si hice comentarios que estuvieron fuera de lugar –Draco se levantó de un brinco.

La poción lo había dejado como nuevo y necesitaba ponerse manos a la obra.

-¿Qué haces?

-Busco un poco de pergamino y una pluma –no pensaba volver a su habitación hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario. Por fortuna siempre había quien dejaba materiales tirados por las mesas de la sala.

-Espero que sea para citarlo en algún sitio –Draco vaciló, con un trozo de pergamino en su mano.

-No… pensaba escribirle lo que te dije.

-No puedo permitir que lo hagas –dijo contundente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Estás tratando con un Gryffindor, ¿lo olvidas? Ellos prefieren hacer las cosas de frente.

-Yo no soy un Gryffindor.

-Obviamente. O no estarías buscando excusas.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Te pones nervioso cuando hablas con él, Draco? ¿Inventas excusas para verlo fuera del horario de estudios? ¿Conoces sus gestos, las expresiones que más utiliza y lo observas cuando no te está viendo? Todo eso, junto a lo que tu amigo el alcohol te hizo decir anoche, son señales inequívocas de que… te sientes atraído por Potter. Por descabellado que eso suene. Y en alguna parte, bajo esa platinada melena que tienes, sabes que tengo razón.

-Somos amigos…

-Sí, eso ya lo dijiste. Y en aras de que mantengas esa amistad, te aconsejo que lo que vayas a decirle, lo hagas de frente. Evitarás malos entendidos y podrás pasar un rato con él. Aunque vamos a fingir que eso es lo de menos –Daphne arrugó la nariz, en un gesto condescendiente.

-Jamás creí que diría esto, pero… gracias por la ayuda. Y por burlarte sólo lo justo.

-Nada de eso, me debes una –advirtió, con una sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba al mundo- ahora tendrás que disculparme. Lo he estado postergando, pero tengo que supervisar como van las cosas en el cuarto de los chicos.

* * *

 **3\. Sobrio**

Draco frotó sus manos entre sí. A pesar de los guantes de lana, sentía las palmas frías. Tenía que hacerlo, por Merlín. No estaba yendo a declarar a un juicio o a punto de proponerle matrimonio a alguien. Sólo iba a darle a Potter una merecida explicación y a salvar la amistad trabajosamente construida desde septiembre. Nada más. No había nada romántico o sexual en ello. Daphne veía cosas de más. Enfiló por el pasillo, rogando por ser el primero en llegar, aunque sabía que no sería así. Potter siempre era ridículamente puntual para sus sesiones de estudio. Empujó la conocida puerta de un aula en desuso en el cuarto piso y lo recibió la familiar estancia. Salvo que esa vez Potter no estaba en un escritorio con libros rodeándole, sino apoyado contra el marco de la ventana.

-Eh, hola.

-Hola. ¿Cómo estás? –Potter se giró, quedando de espaldas a la ventana.

-En mejores condiciones que la mayoría de los de séptimo, creo.

-Sí, la sala común es un caos ahora mismo. Hermione se la ha pasado repartiendo infracciones y descontando puntos.

-Creí que ella también había participado del festejo –apuntó, aludiendo casualmente a la conversación sostenida mientras daba tumbos por el pasillo intentando no vomitar encima a su amigo.

-Sólo un par de tragos. Bailó un poco y ya. Hay quienes parecen realmente miserables hoy. Creo que la mayoría no asistió al desayuno ni al almuerzo.

-La sala común de Slytherin también está algo revuelta. Daphne la está pasando muy bien. Con eso que le gusta dar sermones a los demás –animado porque el ambiente era menos extraño de lo que esperaba, Draco se paró a un lado de él, dando un vistazo a los jardines.

-¿Te dio alguno?

-En eso estaba cuando apareció un elfo. Gracias por la poción, evitaste la explosión de mi cráneo.

-¿Tan mal estabas?

-Cómo para desear jamás ver un whiskey de fuego de nuevo.

-No lo pareces.

-Lo acabo de decir, salvaste mi día –los jardines estaban cubiertos por una delicada capa de nieve, con algunos puntos verdes desperdigados al capricho de la estación.

-No fue nada.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?

-Ron tiene algunas reservas. Un frasco más, un frasco menos… no lo notará.

-Te debo una –Potter se encogió de hombros.

-Me sorprendió que quisieras verme.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, lo dijiste anoche. Nosotros solo nos reunimos para estudiar –y ahí estaba. Era obvio que Potter había estado pensando en la sarta de tonterías que dijo.

-Sí, pero… anoche dije muchas cosas.

-Me quedé pensando en eso. En que no te trato como a mis otros amigos. Tú sí eres mi amigo, Draco. Pero es que a veces temo decir algo que avive los conflictos que teníamos y echar a perder… lo que tenemos ahora –el rubio, que había estado a punto de negar lo dicho la noche anterior y de soltar una pre estructurada disculpa, contuvo las palabras.

Potter no solo lo había llamado por su nombre, sino que parecía haberlo hecho inconscientemente.

-Yo no… no quería decirlo de esa forma. Sé que somos amigos –frotó sus manos una vez más y se apoyó de lado en la pared, enfrentando a medias a Potter- y es por ese motivo que te pedí que nos viéramos aquí. Ayer dije algunas cosas que…

-No. No lo hagas.

-¿Qué? –Potter también se giró, quedando de frente.

-Supuse que harías algo así. Venir y decirme que era el alcohol hablando por ti, que lo lamentas mucho y que esperas que todo vuelva a ser como antes –Draco hizo una mueca, porque ese era básicamente el libreto que llevaba preparado.

-Harry… anoche fue humillante para mí. Dije cosas que no debía y no puedo… -negó. Ni siquiera podía terminar la oración. O verlo a los ojos. Así que se mantuvo con la vista fija en la pared mohosa tras el Gryffindor.

-Cosas que no debías –repitió- ¿no niegas que sean verdad?

-Daphne es una idiota.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo hacer esto –era demasiado. Sus mejillas se habían calentado tanto que podría entrar en combustión espontánea de un momento a otro. Al menos eso lo salvaría de tener que seguir humillándose a sí mismo.

-Draco, estabas ebrio. Tal vez dijiste algunas cosas… de forma menos elegante de cómo lo harías sobrio, pero no te culpo por eso -¿de forma menos elegante...? ¡Fueron cosas que jamás diría!-. No creo que te hayas humillado. Fue un poco divertido, de hecho.

-No mientas. Te puse nervioso y luego dije más tonterías… y recuerdo perfectamente tu cara de desconcierto y miedo y…

-Si sentí miedo no fue por lo dijiste, sino porque… -ante la abrupta pausa, Draco alzó la mirada.

Bueno, tal vez no sería el único en sufrir una combustión espontánea.

-¿…sí?

-Fue por lo que hiciste y… por como eso se sintió para mí.

-No te entiendo.

-Draco, me besaste –el rubio pestañó rápidamente.

Claro. Eso. El beso. En la mejilla… pero un beso después de todo.

Sí al llegar sus palmas habían estado frías, ahora sentía que empezaban a sudar bajo los guantes.

-Hice que lo raro fuera todavía más… -su voz se fue apagando. No podía siquiera intentar hacer una broma al respecto. Lo había fastidiado. Eso era todo. Seguramente después de las vacaciones Harry querría a un nuevo compañero para pociones y…

-Regresé a la sala común pensando en todo lo que habías dicho. Me preocupé cuando no llegaste al desayuno y por eso te envié la poción. Creí que ibas a evitarme algunos días, pero entonces me enviaste la nota y…

-No tienes que decir más, Harry. En serio. Hice el ridículo anoche. Dije e hice cosas que estuvieron fuera de lugar y…

-¡Que no! No digas que lo sientes, Draco. Eso no, por favor –Harry avanzó los dos pasos que los separaban, deteniendo los movimientos ansiosos de sus manos- ayer fuiste… divertido, confiado… coqueto –el Slytherin cerró los ojos, profundamente mortificado- y tenía tanto miedo porque me di cuenta que es verdad… lo sospechaba desde hace algún tiempo y tu gesto de ayer lo corroboró. Tengo sentimientos por ti que difícilmente pueden calificarse como amistad.

-Harry… -pidió.

-…y saber que tú tal vez… compartas esos sentimientos… me asustó –siguió, ignorando su tono lastimero- pero esta mañana, cuando vi tu nota… ya no había solo miedo. Sentí intriga, emoción por lo desconocido. Draco, mírame –obedeció renuente, recordando con un nuevo sonrojo como su versión ebria había estado presta a obedecer cualquier orden de ese Gryffindor- di algo.

-Harry…

-…algo que no sea mi nombre –el rubio negó, sintiendo la lengua pegada al paladar. Al parecer no era el exceso de alcohol lo que lo hacía salivar.

-Estoy demasiado sobrio para decir algo –Harry rió, apretando sus manos enguantadas.

-¿Dónde está Draco Malfoy, el que encanta a los leones con su dulce voz? –una nueva ráfaga de vergüenza le dio directo en la cara.

-No vas a dejar pasar nada de lo que dije, ¿verdad?

-Nada. Pero si no quieres hablar de eso, quizás quieras contestarme algo.

-Dime.

-Estaba pensando… mañana empiezan las vacaciones de navidad. Tú irás con tus padres y yo estaré con los Weasley, pero… tal vez podamos vernos alguna vez. Ir por un helado, a almorzar, a tomar algo… pero no demasiado o la historia se repetirá.

-¿Quieres que salgamos juntos… en vacaciones? Sabes que tus amigos no están del todo cómodos conmigo.

-¿Quién dijo algo sobre mis amigos? Quiero que salgamos juntos, solo tú y yo.

-Ah –eso estaba mejor, ¿no?

Quería decirle tantas cosas… que eso estaba mal. Que eso estaba bien. Que por supuesto que quería salir con él. Que no importaba si sus amigos iban o no. Pero la cercanía de los ojos verdes y el embriagador perfume le estaban poniendo difíciles las cosas. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Hasta una veela podría ser cautivada por ese olor.

-Además, no prometo nada, pero podríamos ir a algún club. Todavía te debo un baile.

Daphne no era una idiota. El idiota era él, que llevaba semanas mintiéndose a sí mismo. Y había hecho falta poco más de una botella de Whiskey de fuego para hacérselo notar…

Como había dicho esa misma mañana, él no era un Gryffindor. Pero si quería salir con uno, debía acostumbrarse a decir las cosas de frente de vez en cuando.

-Pero que sea un baile lento –murmuró.

-Me parece que tenemos un acuerdo –Harry se inclinó, besando con delicadeza su mejilla.

Y Draco decidió que no podía esperar más.

El Draco ebrio había estado bastante dispuesto a lanzarse sobre Harry.

El Draco con resaca se había obstinado en que ese anhelo era sólo un efecto secundario del alcohol.

Pero el Draco sobrio era quien tenía la última palabra. Y deseaba más. No podía esperar hasta las vacaciones o hasta volver al curso. Así que tomando prestado parte del manifiesto Gryffindor, siguió sus deseos antes de analizar las consecuencias de su comportamiento.

Casi no reconoció como suya la mano que se alzó veloz para sostener la cara de Harry mientras sus labios rozaban la boca entreabierta del chico. El moreno pareció suspirar ansioso, abriendo los labios y atrayéndolo con ambas manos. Una respuesta tan entusiasta merecía más intrepidez de su parte, así que dejando dudas, remordimientos y temores a un lado, Draco se entregó al beso. Le bastaron un par de segundos para determinar que los labios de Harry eran más dulces que su postre favorito y probablemente más adictivos que el Whiskey de fuego. Unos minutos y descubrió que los guantes le estorbaban, impidiéndole disfrutar del tacto de los mechones oscuros y de otros contornos del cuerpo de Harry. Algunos minutos más y tras un ligero forcejeo, experimentó lo rápido que podía ascender la temperatura solo con un poco de roce y múltiples besos.

Y fue en el mismo escritorio en que habían estudiado tantas veces, donde se sentó para rodear a Harry con sus piernas y permitirse una exploración poco inocente de la anatomía de un Gryffindor.

-Draco, quizás deberíamos… -dijo sin aliento, mientras el rubio masajeaba sobre la tela lo que a todas luces era una erección en todo su esplendor.

-¿Si?

-…tener al menos una cita antes de… -Draco suspiró, deteniendo el movimiento de su mano y apoyando la frente en su hombro.

-Ay, te detesto, Potter.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Ahora me siento como el tipo mayor que intenta robarte tu virtud –el aliento cálido de Harry chocó contra su cuello cuando dejó escapar una risilla.

-No eres mucho mayor que yo.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Parece que ya se te aflojó la lengua.

-La lengua se aflojó pero otras partes se… tensaron –admitió, con la seguridad que le daba no tener que ver a Harry a los ojos.

-Es bueno saber que no tendré que embriagarte para que aceptes salir conmigo.

-De alguna forma creo que ya lo hiciste.

-¿Qué esperabas? Soy Harry Potter, domador de dragones.

-Te amonestaría por eso, pero estoy demasiado excitado para que me importe.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso –casi ronroneó, acariciando su espalda.

-Acabo de reparar en algo que dijiste ayer. Sobre estudiar tres horas al día conmigo –recordó, dejando su escondite para ver la reacción de Harry.

Podían ser las secuelas de su sesión de besuqueo, pero las mejillas del Gryffindor estaban muy coloradas.

-Sabes que al principio nos obligaron a trabajar juntos, pero después… era una buena excusa para pasar tiempo contigo. ¿O realmente crees que me gustan tanto las pociones?

-Creo que ya no necesitas más excusas.

-Qué bien que lo digas, porque estoy interesado en pasar mucho tiempo contigo.

-Me alegra saber que no tendré que volver a emborracharme para que me abraces –bromeó, apoyando su frente contra la de Harry.

-Y a mí haberte encontrado en ese pasillo anoche.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** realmente me divertí escribiendo esto. Debo admitir que el Draco ebrio es mi favorito. Fue también una sorpresa incluir a Daphne. Inicialmente usaría a Pansy, pero sentí que no le iba esa personalidad. Recordé a esta chica que es mencionada algunas veces y me gustó como quedaba.

No prometo nada, pero si mis horarios y la inspiración colaboran, quizás prepare algo especial para San Valentín. Así que atentas.

Bueno, es todo por el momento. Gracias por leer.

Hasta pronto, Allyselle


End file.
